A Different Type of Competition
by chocolatexloverx16
Summary: So these two girls decide to hold a singing contest. But what'll happen? And more importantly, who's going to judge? A teeny tiny bit of swearing happens. Not much romance either, just hints, more inside. Some MING MING BASHING however. Attempted humor.


_**A/N**__: I really really… wanted to write this oneshot. There's no romance in this one… hang on let me check… no, not really. Although there are hints at yaoi and het. Heh. ^^; But it is supposed to be humorous… maybe it'll succeed? Oh, and I chose random bladers to judge. ^-^ _

_**Warnings**__: Warnings are… um, don't read if you have no sense of humor? No, that's not quite right. Oh! It's centered around Hilary and Ming Ming, for those who don't like them. Although, Ming Ming bashing occurs… I'm surprised I haven't read anything like this before. Perhaps those mysterious fics are hiding from me? Oh, and very little swearing, but it's there. You can handle it :D_

_**Disclaimer**__: Do not own Beyblade. If I did, Ming Ming would be more tolerable XD_

"So, are you two familiar with the rules?" One of their judges asked.

"Yeah! Let's get this thing going! I'm _so_ going to beat you Hilary!" Ming Ming's squeaky voice replied.

"Yeah, I am ready to take her down, so if you're all ready, get it started… Tala." Hilary teased, wondering what got _him_ involved in this. But she knew he was the reason Kai was there though.

"Alright, Ming Ming's up first," informed Brooklyn.

Ming Ming squealed in delight. "Yes! I will prove to you how awesome I am!" Her eyes became starry.

When she looked away, Hilary saw the judges roll their eyes. Except for one: Kenny. Typical. She wondered what song Ming Ming would put them through, and when she started singing, Hilary groaned; she hated that "I'm a Barbie Girl" song. Absolutely despised it. So it suited Ming Ming just fine.

Ming Ming finally finished and glanced at the judges, smiling.

But when she got a good look at them, her smile slipped away.

Tala and Kai were listening to some music on Kai's Ipod, Brooklyn was gone; most likely outside watching ladybugs again, Tyson was asleep and therefore dead to the world, Ray and Mariah were sitting rather close together and weren't paying any attention to _her_; same with Miguel and Mathilda* actually. No, only _Kenny_ treated her as if she was worth something. Even Daichi, that little monkey she beat in the tournament, was ignoring her. He was… eating. _Again_. She rolled her eyes. Looking at Hilary's smug smirk was a mistake; it only pissed her off more.

"If you think you're so much better Hilary," Ming Ming seethed, "then prove it." One could see the smoke coming out of her ears. Luckily for Hilary, lovesick Kenny went into fan boy mode and chased after Ming Ming, causing the room to be down two more occupants.

"Alright, I guess I'm up!" Hilary practically yelled. A few of the judges looked more alert; Brooklyn returned when he noticed Kenny chasing Ming Ming; they disrupted the ladybugs.

"So Hil, what song are you singing?" Asked Max, who just arrived.

"Well… that song from the _Titanic_ movie… um, 'My Heart Will Go On'!"

"Well, at least it's not a frickin' _Barbie_ song," Tala muttered to Kai, who agreed wholeheartedly.

Hilary began to sing, and… nobody fell asleep. No one left. No one reacted like they did with Ming Ming.

Not that Hilary noticed. She was too busy singing her heart out to notice. When she was done, she heard the distinct sound of applause. It wasn't ear-splitting, but it was enough. She grinned ear-to-ear and took a bow.

One of the judges cleared his throat. "Well… I believe the scores speak for themselves."

Hers were: 7.9, 10, 9, 8.7, ¥ _(A/N: that's SUPPOSED to be an infinity sign.. O.o)_,11, 20, 5729, ¥, 10.1, and 5.

Ming Ming's, in comparison, were: 4.325, 3, 2, -7.9, -¥, 1, 4, ¥², -¥³, -0.

And, well, suffice it to say that Hilary won, and more importantly, beat out Ming Ming, which had become a dream of hers. She might not blade, but she sure could sing!

Finally, Kenny chased Ming Ming back into the room. Brooklyn sighed, taking pity on her and holding Kenny back.

Ming Ming took note of Hilary's scores and gasped. "T-that's impossible!" she spat. "How could that bitch beat me?!?"

It was Hilary's turn to be enraged. "Excuse me? Who are _you_ to call _me_ a bitch?!" She exclaimed more than asked.

One of the judges spoke up. "Now, now, girls… you made a bet. Finish it off."

Hilary smiled brightly at Ming Ming. "Yeah, take it away Ming Ming!" Hilary spoke sarcastically, but not really. She just wants Ming Ming to do it since she lost the bet.

Ming Ming glared at Tyson, who commented to finish this whole ordeal. "Fine." She looked like she was composing herself, preparing for what she is going to say next, and saw Hilary beaming. "You can do it Ming Ming!" She kept pestering Ming Ming until she said: "Okay!"

"You are more awesome than me… but just for today!" She glared at all of the judges for laughing at her.

Hilary thought, _finally, she sees the truth. Ha, I wonder how hard that was for her to say..._

_**A/N**__: The asterisk is by her name, because I don't know whether it's spelled with an "h" or not. I keep seeing Matilda with an "h" though. If anyone can help with that, it would be appreciated! ^^; And, the scores were anonymous, but I'm sure you could figure out a couple. I even had to count to get the number of scores right for each of them XD. Hope you enjoyed my humor hehe. And this came to me yesterday morning, so naturally I had to do it. Hope you like!_

_Anyway, R&R! You all get hugs! :DDD_

_chocolatexloverx16 _


End file.
